User blog:Homuhomu123/Epilogue for Exp't F ~ K
During the last 5 exp'ts, even larger sample sizes were used (170 for p > 80%, 256 for p < 70%). For DA exp'ts, factors such as HP state were not very firmly controlled. Approximately 3 out 5 sorties were done in 小破 (51% ~ 75% HP), and the other 2 were about full health (75% ~ 100% HP). If health state modifier DOES exist, this combination might slightly lower the actual DA chances measured. For CI exp'ts, HP states of the test ships were firmly controlled (always beyond minor damage). For both experiments, 2 factors were not controlled and rolled randomly: *Engagement form (+//, -//, gT, rT) *Enemy formation (LA, DL) According to limited time and labor, such factors may not be possibly evaluated until more ppl join & share their exp't data. Before that I will let them roll randomly & assume negligible effects from these two as sample size gets larger. Hypothesis: According to the previous 10 exp'ts, here are my hypothesis regarding trigger rates of artillery spotting: *Flagship modifier is actually +15% rather than +10%, as cited on most websites. (fairly confident) *HP state will somehow affect DA chance. Minor damage (小破) has an effect of -5%, and moderate damage (中破) has an effect of -10%. (To be tested) << NOT TRUE *LoS modifier on DA chance is different between BB & CA. For CA(V) its about 6% per 100 LoS. *Together with the previous hypothesis: Basic DA chance for CAs is ~50%, not 47%. The -3% was actually from the HP modifier (minor damage). *Plane counting on the slots and/or individual LoS values DOES affect DA chance. (How to test that?) *Level does not affect DA or CI chance of a ship. (To be tested) Next Steps: *Using the test ships & equipment from Exp't K to evaluate the effects from Health states. << DONE *Using Maruyu as flagship, Nachi Kai (lv 25, #33), Ashigara Kai (lv 68, #33), Myoukou Kai Ni (lv 98, #33), Tone Kai Ni (lv98, #33), Yamashiro Kai (lv 90, FuMO) to measure the effects from both leveling (level diff & individual LoS diff.) & FLoS on DA chance. FLoS designated ~350, which is ~100 lower than that from Expt F & K. Thus effects from FLoS difference will also be evaluated by comparing Myouko KaiNi, . In this exp't, every test ship will be using #33 radar. Sample size designated as 300 minimun. *Using Yamashiro Kai (lv 93) as the flagship, same equipment (FuMO) as Exp't G, to measure the effects from level differences on CI chance. In the same exp't, using Ise Kai (lv 28) & Hyuuga Kai (lv 60) for the same purpose. They will use #32 to keep p around 80%. FLoS for this exp't is designated as 300~310 *Using Yamashiro.Kai Ni (lv 95, Zuiun on the 5-plane slot) vs. Fusou Kai Ni (lv97, Zuiun on the 23-plane slot).to measure the effect from the size of seaplane slots. DA only. In the same exp't we compare Tone vs Chikuma (2-plane slot vs 9-plane slot). FLoS designated above 450. Category:Blog posts